


Messy Messy

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mind Break, Overlord is fucking Trepan a lot and he can barely keep up with the big guy's libido, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trepan lives, Wet & Messy, but not in a bad way??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: “What use do you have for me now?”





	Messy Messy

“What use do you have for me now?”

Overlord had said that to Trepan with their final lesson. For centuries they had developed a... something. A pseudo relationship that Overlord wanted more out of. Trepan he figured had been to confident in this, as Overlord found he had no triggers put in his processor.

Shockwave didn’t even know he had taken what he wanted, and now Overlord realized he had never considered what to do with Trepan now that it was over.

Kill him? What a waste. Trepan still had uses. Let him go? Impossible. Trepan was his.

With nothing else to do at the moment and no ideas for his use in mind, Overlord took to fragging him often when ever he was at his base. Almost constantly he was doing something. Trepan didn’t complain, well... not often anymore. They had been interfacing for over half of this ‘partnership’. And that continuing didn’t seem to bother him.

Any complaints from how frequently Overlord now fragged or touched him dissolved faster and faster. A few rubs on Trepan’s panel was all it took to open unless Trepan really was not in the mood. A few rubs of Trepan’s outer node made him a wet mess, and a little more and he could only make those cute little sounds.

Overlord was doing it now. two servos burred in trepan’s valve, rubbing his nodes randomly, edging him. Trepan’s hands were clamped hard over his mouth, having to be held up now as Overlord fingered him.

Overlord pressed down on a node and Trepan overloaded then and there. Overlord set Trepan down finally, flipping him over and laying him down on the table, holding him down on the smooth surface Trepan currently to high in the afterglow to hold himself up.

“I know we’ve already interfaced 3 times today, but i cant get enough of you.” Overlord cooed, his spike in hand. He pressed in with hardly any resistance. He liked to think he had Trepan on his spike so often now that his hips had permanently adjusted to the girth of it.

Trepan’s valve was soggy, though not at all loose. He never would be and Overlord loved that. A lover that he could never ‘break’. Though it was to be said, Trepan’s once rather minimal white folds were now almost always pink and had gotten enlarged from all the vigorous use.

Trepan was biting his lip, his hands now laying by his head. The flexed as Overlord bottomed out, optics dimming and almost hazing over. Overlord put his own hand’s over Trepan’s bracing himself before he thrust.

One, two, thee... The fourth one was deep and Trepan tossed his head back, optics bright.

“Going to overload already? We only just started.” Overlord chastised him and Trepan, who would of once given him a dirty look, could only squirm a bit. He was trying to rock his hips up wards.

“So greedy. Though I must say I love this new you. Still sassy out of the berth, but in it all you want is this.” He took a slim leg and pressed it up to Trepan’s chest, his thrusts resuming. Trepan came, frame rattling as he spoke only static. Overlord’s thumb pressed onto his node and Trepan spoke.

“Not... ” Overlord rubbed and he watch as Trepan’s fave dissolved into ecstasy, the words dying in his throat.

While one would let a lover rest a moment after an overload, Overlord gave no such mercy. 

Overlord thrust faster, harder. He didn’t bother to hold back his overload chewing his lip as he quickly reached his peak, lost in the moment as he moved. His spike twitched and he spilled his transfluid for the fourth time that day into Trepan’s valve.

Trepan took no notice this time, barely awake as Overlord pulled out. Overlord leaned over and took Trepan’s face in hand, kissing him deeply. He pulled away and smirked.

“Messy messy.” 

Overlord let Trepan go, and left him there. He cleaned himself, and then admired the state he had left Trepan in.


End file.
